conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
St. George's County
| align="center" colspan="2" | Saint George's County Comté de Saint-Georges Heta Sapeves Đoređe |- | bgcolor="white" align="center" colspan="2" | |- | align="center" colspan="2" | Location |- | bgcolor="white" align="center" colspan="2" | |- | align="center" colspan="2" | Statistics |- | bgcolor="lavender" | Incorporated | bgcolor="white" | 31 March 1691 |- | bgcolor="lavender" | County Town | bgcolor="white" | Arvant |- | bgcolor="lavender" | Area | bgcolor="white" | 3,454 km2 (8th) |- | bgcolor="lavender" | Population (2006) | bgcolor="white" | 970,148 (1st) |- |} St. George's County (officially styled Saint George's County or County of Saint George) is the most populous county in the Republic of New Cambria. It is located in the north-central part of New Cambria Island, covering an area of 3,454 km2. The island's first destination of immigrants for over three hundred years, St. George's County is home to a culturally diverse population of nearly one million. Arvant, the county town of St. Georges' County, is also New Cambria's capital city and seat of government. Geography Adjacent Counties * Atlantic Ocean (north) * Avery County (east) * St. David's County (south-east) * Cape Bangor County (south-west) * North-West County (west) History The Keva, an indigenous people to New Cambria and its sister isles, inhabited what is now St. George's County since at least the late 10th century CE, as evidenced by stone carvings and relics unearthed in what is now Portsmouth. The first confirmed European presence in the area occurred in March or April of 1613, when a French ship landed near present-day Arvant. The ship was unfit to return to sea following a harsh storm, so its crew, mostly fishermen and fur trappers, established a settlement there. Unbeknown to them at the time, a group of French settlers, led by Christian Leveque, had settled the area around Southport six months earlier. The largest European influence to the area were not French, however, but English. Because of the French Catholic population living there at the time, New Cambria was a welcome destination to many English Catholics fleeing the anti-Catholic sentiment at home. On 31 March 1691, the County of Saint George was incorporated, and originally included all of North-West, Avery and St. David's counties in addition to is present territory. St. David's County was split off in 1738, and Avery County was created in 1759. At the end of the Seven Years' War in 1763, France ceded all its territories east of the Mississippi River to Great Britain, which included New Cambria Island and its five smaller neighbours. In 1764, Cavit, Alaric and Sainte Claire islands were incorporated into the territory of St. George's County, with Bainbridge and Wall Islands joining in 1771. Government St. George's County is governed by the St. George's County Council, a 52-member legislature comprising members from each of its eighteen municipalities. The seats are apportioned based on population, with the guarantee that each municipality has at least one seat. Arvant, although legally a part of St. George's County, was granted its own county-level government by Parliament in 1986, and virtually all local government is provided by the Arvant Municipal Council. Because of this, Arvant is allotted only a single member in the St. George's County Council, regardless of its population. Although Arvant remains the seat of the county government, an increasing number of county offices have relocated to nearby Portsmouth. Municipalities The original 1691 boundaries of St. George's county also included all of present-day North-West, Avery and St. David's counties. St. David's County was separated in 1738, and Avery County was separated in 1770. In 1764, Cavit Island, Alaric Island and Sainte Claire Island were incorporated into St. George's County, with Bainbridge Island and Wall Island added in 1771. The five islands were separated into Islands County in 1860. Islands County was dissolved in 1909, when Cavit Island and Outer Islands succeeded it. North-West County was separated in 1911. In 1970, the municipality of Stowe was transferred from Cape Bangor County to St. George's County, and in 1983, the municipality of Shaw was transferred from St. George's County to St. David's County. At that point St. George's County assumed its present-day boundaries. Category:New Cambria